


Cold Hands

by upset_and_confused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Towers AU, Everyone Lives Together And They Are Happy, M/M, Sex Returning Memories, Slight Temperature Play, happy family AU, porn with some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Memories are tricky but they say putting yourself back in the environment you were in at the time of the lost memory will help it come back. At least that is what Steve is trying for when he shoves an icy hand down Bucky's pants.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has NOT seen Infinity Wars and is choosing to ignore it and stay in my happy 'they all live at Avengers Tower' AU. It's me. Find me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) for more Marvel ignorance!

When Avengers Tower had first been filled everyone knew several things. Loki will show up, eat all the breakfast food in the house, crash in Thor’s room for a week then leave again. Clint will go on adventures through the vents that often end with eating peanut butter crackers in Bruce’s lab. No matter how hard you try to keep secrets from Natasha she will find out and you will pay, most often in an empty DVR that was full just yesterday day or her eating the leftover soup you had clearly marked in the fridge. With knowledge like this it doesn’t seem like ‘Steve is stoic’ would be a big surprising revelation but it was one of the things to remember. Steve was plenty friendly, he was kind, he was caring, he just wasn’t much of a social butterfly. ‘Shy’ was the wrong word for it and no one even really thought that ‘stoic’ fit either but that was what they settled on. Well, Tony called him ‘captain stick up his ass’ but it rounded out to the same thing. 

Then Bucky showed up. Steve didn’t change overnight. Bucky wasn’t really ‘Bucky’ the moment he came back. Then two weeks after the former Winter Soldier returned from Wakanda and one day after a particularly difficult mission, things changed. On that day Steve whipped an avocado at Bucky so hard it shattered an industrial blender. Bucky stood in stunned silence for a second, the kitchen stood quiet. Then he grabbed a tomato and threw it at Steve so hard it bruised the super soldier’s eye for just long enough that Tony noticed. The Avenger barked out a surprised and delighted laugh and, much to Tony’s terror, the most destructive food fight the Stark Kitchen had ever seen ensued. 

Steve Rogers changed after that. He grinned constantly, laughed at almost everything, left doodles around the house of all the Avengers, would pull Bucky from meetings to talk about something pressing and return him a half hour later with very obvious hickeys and messy hair. Happy Captain America was nice, sexed out, lovestruck, twitterpated Captain America was nearly terrifying. 

***

“I think you’re scaring them.” Bucky commented when Steve came to his room whistling and wearing a shirt that Sam had gotten for him a joke that said ‘Star Spangled Pan With A Plan’. “I don’t think anyone has ever heard Captain America yell ‘fuck’ in a Brooklyn accent.” 

“The way you hear Bruce tell it,” Steve remarked, crawling into bed and up onto Bucky’s chest like a puppy and drawing a laugh from the man, “He hears me yell far worse through the floors.” 

Bucky laughed and then quickly hissed as Steve’s hands made their way under his nightshirt, “Mother fuck!” He yelped, smacking at his laughing boyfriend, “What the hell, Rogers? Your hands are fucking ice!” He continued to struggle away while Steve wrapped himself tighter and laughed. 

“Brunhilde hasn’t had ice cream yet and I took her for some.” He explained as he kissed Bucky and the other man let out a yell at the ice cold lips, “Am I still cold?” 

“Jesus, yes!” He was laughing now too and wrapped his warm arms around the larger man, holding him tight as he kissed him, dipping his tongue into the cool warmth of Steve’s mouth, shivering at the sensation. “Why are you like this?” He asked affectionately, sighing as Steve moved down his body, his cold fingers making their way up his chest and drawing a hiss from Buck when the found his nipples. 

“Had a lotta real bad influences growin’ up, Buck.” He said with a groan, moving to nip at his chest through the shirt and smiling into the fabric as Bucky whined. 

“You had exactly one influence and I can say from experience he was fuckin’ horrible.” Bucky snapped back. 

Steve laughed and reached a hand down under Bucky’s boxers to wrap his still chilled fingers around Bucky’s dick. 

“Oh!” The man gasped, gripping Steve’s shoulder and looking at him with lust blown eyes. 

Steve tried to smirk but it looked far too happy and sincere to really be called a ‘smirk’ “Nice to know some things haven’t changed.” He whispered into his chest, running his fingers over Bucky’s balls and hearing the man keen above him. 

“Wh-huh?” Bucky asked, barely able to form words around his arousal. Steve tugged on his balls gently and reached to yank back the covers and tug Buck’s boxers off. 

“Oh you used to love this.” Steve said, rubbing his nail lightly over Bucky’s nipple and running the pad of his thumb up the other man’s cock to circle the head. He took a second, looking down at him, his shirt pushed all the way up, his boxers tossed across the room, his eyes large and his lips slick and red. He couldn't have had this in the ‘40’s. Never in a thousand years would he had thought this could happen, Bucky under him looking like a debauched angel, knowing that they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other. 

“Whacha lookin’ at, Rogers?” Bucky asked, his sweet pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips, “I was lookin’ forward to hearin’ about what I used to love.” 

Steve leaned in and chased Bucky’s tongue with his teeth, “Loved it when I felt you up with cold hands.” Steve muttered hotly into Bucky’s mouth, the other man groaning as he bucked up into him and Steve hissed, feeling Bucky’s hard cock through the layer of his boxers. “We had a mission where I--”

“Shoved your hands in the snow.” Bucky answered like the words were punched out of him, Steve looked up and couldn’t help the stupid grin at seeing the surprise on Bucky’s face as the other man realized he remembered. He  _ remembered _ . “Dum Dum, you said he gave you eyes the whole way back,” Bucky laughed, their shared excitement momentarily pushing their arousal from their minds, “You came back with icy hands and drove me  _ nuts _ on that cot.” The dark haired man grinned and reached to work his hands under Steve’s boxers to grab his ass. “Can’t believe I remember that.” He whispered breathlessly. 

“We’ll have to tell Bruce,” Steve mused, “Let him know all this sex has highly scientific uses.”

Bucky snorted loudly and squeezed Steve’s ass, watching as the other man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Stop talking about the Hulk in bed and  _ fuck me, _ Captain.” 

Steve moaned and leaned in to lick deep into his mouth, holding the back of his neck and managed to get his pants down between the two of them. “On your belly, soldier.” He whispered into his mouth, a wicked grin on his lips as Bucky pulled away and rolled over, rolling his pert ass into Steve’s crotch and sending shivers down the blonde’s spine. 

Yeah, a lot of things changed in the Tower after Bucky arrived. But the biggest change was Steve Rogers and just about everyone could agree that it was a change for the better. 


End file.
